Free As a Bird
by whoisharley
Summary: "I'd like to think I'm free, you know. From all those things that people want me to be, who they expect me to be. I'm just myself, but sometimes... I want get away. I want to be free... As free as a bird." [Jem/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Most people are probably thinking: What? Another story?**

**Yes, but I'm not abandoning my other one! Much like how The Infernal Devices was a prequel to The Mortal Instruments, this has all of the ancestors of my other characters in it. Obviously, I think it's quite easy to see who Sara's ancestors are. Cosette's future children will be a bit harder to spot. **

**This all takes place from Cosette's POV. **

**c: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and thank you for taking the time to read and review!**

* * *

**Free As a Bird**

**Chapter One - Cosette**

**W**ith a drink in my hands, I flipped the page of the book I was reading. It was the one my mother had read right before I was born, therefore my name. I hadn't gotten too far into it, but I could tell immediately why my mother had loved it. Books were normally things to enthrall me, but for some reason ever since I started reading it, I haven't been able to get my nose out from it.

"I never thought I'd find you reading so intently," someone murmured from behind me.

Not bothering to turn my head, I nodded mutely. My fingers toyed with the edge of the page before flipping it again. I had immersed myself in the world; what good would it do to be torn from it so quickly?

Tearing it from my hands, Josephine Clearview blinked at it before slipping my bookmark between the pages and slamming it shut. My fingers twitched and I looked up at her, my eyes wide and my mouth dropping slightly open. "But I had just gotten to _Enjolras_! Why would you do this to me?"

Josie rolled her eyes slightly and placed the book behind her. "Not the time to whine, Cosette."

"Why?" I pouted anyways, crossing my arms. It was childish, and I knew that - but I hated to be ripped away from anything, especially not things I liked. Pressing my lips together, I placed my drink down and got up from my chair, the wood making a noise on the floor. "If it's something silly, Josie, I swear-"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Josie said quickly, pointing at me.

Raising my eyebrows, I smoothed out the creases in my dress. Normally I wasn't really ever needed much around her. I went out a few times and such for Shadowhunter things, and occasionally if Josie wanted me to come to the city with her, but I normally kept to myself. "Am I needed?"

"Just to come to dinner," Josie replied, placing her hands on my shoulders to turn and steer me from the room. "You haven't been seen by anyone in a few hours, and we're all worried you've gotten yourself in a mess."

"Really?"

"No. But still, you need to eat." She turned and closed the doors behind us, probably figuring I'd try and sneak away as soon as her attention was diverted. And she'd be right to think so. "So, come on. But, wait, tell me - do I look alright?"

I turned to study her face. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, tendrils falling down to frame her face. Her cheeks were red, and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle at me. Her lips were turned upwards in a smile. Josephine had always been pretty; not Jessamine pretty, but a unique kind of pretty that I didn't quite understand.

Waving my hand at her, I continued down the hallway. "You look fine. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Josie answered hastily, picking up her dress so she could scurry after me. "I just want to look good for dinner. Is that too much to ask?"

A laugh escaped my lips. "He's coming, isn't is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Josie stuck her chin up and blinked at the ceiling innocently. "Can't a girl get all dressed up for dinner? I don't see why not."

"Is he coming to talk with Charlotte? Or Henry?"

Despite trying to act clueless, a smirk found its way onto Josie's lips. "Henry. Apparently Henry left a prototype sheet at his place, and he's coming to return it. Not like I know that, of course."

"Alright."

By the time we made it downstairs, Ellis Daleheart was already here. I could see why Josie liked him so much - with brown hair, blue eyes, and his dashing overcoat, it all made sense why she was enamored with him. It was hard to tell if he held the same affections towards her. He was speaking with Henry, and when we came into the room he had his head thrown back in a laugh.

Josie turned red, and I nudged her gently with my elbow.

Turning my attention towards the table, I saw without any surprise that the only people there were Charlotte, Jessamine, and Jem. Will was like me, in some respects. I wouldn't have been here had I had a choice. Charlotte was watching Henry with amusement, and Jessamine looked as if she could care less about everything. Jem smiled gently at me when he met my eyes, and it was my turn to go red.

Josie nudged me this time, and I pushed her away.

It was no secret to anyone that I held some sort of affections for Jem. If I didn't make it obvious enough, Josie definitely did - retribution for my own actions towards Ellis when he was around. Somewhere in the depths of my mind, though, I knew nothing would ever come of my silly feelings.

"Nice to see you, Cosette," Charlotte said when she saw me, smiling.

"I was reading when _someone _interrupted me," I told her, pulling out a chair. "But it was for a good cause."

"A very good cause," Josie said, and then cast her eyes upwards towards Ellis, as if she had just noticed him. "Mr Daleheart! I didn't know you were here. How have you been?" She fluttered her eyelashes and I barely contained my eye roll. At least I wasn't _that _obvious around Jem.

Ellis smiled politely at her. "I've told you, Josephine. Call me Ellis. I'm not that much older than you."

"Then call me Josie!"

"I will."

Curling my fingers around my fork, I took a small bite of the food in front of me. I wasn't all that hungry, but I told myself I needed to at least eat _something _before I went back to bury myself in that book.

Next to me, Jem leaned closer. "What book are you reading?"

"Les Misérables," I answered, tearing my eyes from Josie as she laughed just a little too loud. "It's what I'm named after. I guess my mother finished it right before I was born, and she fell in love with the name. Have you read it before?"

"I have not. Is it good?"

"It is!" There was another reason I liked Jem, and it wasn't just because I found him attractive. It was because he listened to me when I went off on talking about my favorite books. Josie would listen, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. Charlotte would listen, at first, but then she looked busy and I didn't want to burden her with my stories. I couldn't even get a word in to Jessamine before she left, annoyed with me. "And then Josie came and got me _right _as Enjolras made an appearance..."

He laughed at my disappointed face. "He is your favorite character?"

"Besides Cosette, yes," I admitted, a smile of my own on my face. "Can you tell?"

"Only if I look really hard," he joked with me.

Josie took the seat next to me finally, her hands clasped neatly on the table. She leaned closer to me. "Isn't he _wonderful_?" she whispered in my ear, her eyes firmly glued to Ellis, who was finishing up his conversation. "Did you hear what he said to me? Did you?"

Before I could retort, Ellis turned to us and held a hand up. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Do we still have plans for Thursday?" Josie asked, giddy.

"Of course." He smiled at her one last time before leaving.

Josie let out a breath and turned to me, practically melting. "Absolutely _wonderful_."

* * *

Her fingers danced elegantly over the keys, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Her tongue poked out from between her lips. The music sounded lovely, and it made me wonder if anything could ever sound that good again. When she finished, she flipped her hair off her shoulder and gestured towards me.

"Now, you try it."

"You make it sound so simple, Josie," I murmured. "You're so good at this."

She grinned. "I'm good at everything, aren't I?"

"Piano is the only thing you have going for you," I muttered, pulling up the sleeves of my dress. I flexed my fingers a few times before placing my fingers gently on the keys. They were cold against my skin, and I breathed a sigh. Mentally, I recounted the steps Josie had taught me beforehand, going over each note over and over until I could repeat them backwards.

My music sounded choppy to my own ears, and paled in comparison to Josie's. She watched with bright eyes, the smile still on her lips, her hands tucked under her legs. She nodded at me to continue, and despite knowing I was doing horribly, I kept pressing the keys, trying to make sure I was on time and hitting the right notes.

I finished with a loud slam on a key by accident.

Josie jumped and pulled my hands from the keys, scowling. "Be careful with my _baby_!" she scolded.

"Sorry," I told her. "I don't think piano is my thing..."

"Keep trying." She got up from the bench and smoothed her dress before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to get ready. Ellis and I are going to the city." She smiled to herself before going on. "When I come back in, I want to hear what you've been doing!"

"I'll try," I promised slowly.

As soon as she left I turned back to the keys. Surely, with enough practice, it couldn't be that hard to play a simple song? Placing my hands on the key, I started again from the beginning. I worked better if I spoke aloud the notes, and it didn't sound as awkward now that Josie was listening in.

When I finished, it still sounded bad to my ears. "That was horrid," I whispered.

"I thought it sounded nice. Pretty, even."

Turning around, I tried to keep my face from going white at embarrassment. Jem stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall. "Jem!" I said, startled. "You didn't have to listen in on all that. You could have just got my attention. That must have been torture on your ears."

He shook his head at me. "No, it was fine. Besides a few notes, it sounded just like Josephine's part."

"She is a million times better," I stated simply. I turned myself around on the bench, my hands falling in my lap. "But is there something I can do for you?"

"I just came to return this to you." He moved forward into the room, taking a small knife out of his pocket. He handed it to me, and I took it, moving my thumb over the handle. "You left it in the training room when you ran out of there."

I chuckled softly. "It wasn't you I was running from."

"You don't like Will very much, do you?"

"It is not that I don't like him," I answered thoughtfully, turning the blade over in my hands carefully. "It is just that we don't particularly get along. And he doesn't seem to take well to me being in the training room at the same time, so I was just avoiding an argument."

"He means well," Jem said instantly.

Smiling softly, I shrugged. "I seem to be telling you the same thing about Josie, don't I?"

Jem laughed. "At least Will isn't spilling paint on your things and then finding ways to blame Henry, now is he?"

I laughed with him, remembering the incident very well. I wiped away the tears that sprang to the corners of my eyes and nodded. "At least she finally confessed to it. After Charlotte gave her a talking to."

Once we were done laughing, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "And you _are _welcome to train with us, you know."

"Noted."

He leaned around me suddenly, and my face flushed, despite the fact I tried to keep it from doing so. "And, you might want to do this," he played a few notes on the piano, "instead of _this_." He played the mistake I had been doing the past few times.

I whirled around on the bench, trying to copy his pattern. "Like this?"

He moved one of my fingers. "Like _this_." I nearly turned red from the contact, but as soon as he pulled away I attempted to copy him.

Once I hit the notes _almost _perfectly, I turned to him, beaming. "Oh, Jem! Thank you _so _much."

"It's nothing." He returned my smile, and stepped back, heading back towards the doors. "I should probably get back before Josephine returns. Wouldn't want her spilling paint on me, would I?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "She means well."

* * *

Without knocking on my door, Josie barged in to my room, her hair up again and her face pale. She held her dress in her hands and by the way she was breathing just slightly off I could tell she had ran. "Cosette!" she said, nodding at my hands and the book I held. "Put that thing away. You should come with me."

I didn't. "What's the matter?"

"You... You know that girl that Will found? Tessa... White- _er_, Gray?"

Racking my brain for a moment, I pressed my lips together. Vaguely, I remembered a conversation that had taken place yesterday. "Oh, yes. She's here, right?"

"Yes, but... but her _powers_!" Josie's eyes were wide. "Have you seen or heard of _them_?"

"No... What are they?" Interested, though, I placed my bookmark inside the pages and closed the book. "They sound interesting, judging by the way your eyes are nearly popping from your own head."

Josie raked her fingers through her hair to pull it away from her face, and she bobbed her head enthusiastically while doing so. "Yes, yes! You have to see it to believe it, I believe! Come on, come on-" She reached for my hand but I brushed her away, gesturing to my hair and face.

My hair was down, curling along my back. "I need to get my hair done first."

"You look _fine_, Ettie. You need to come see this-"

"I'll be right along." I waved her off with my hand as I turned towards my room, trying to see where I placed my hairpin.

Josie huffed. "Alright, but be quick."

Getting my hair up relatively easy, I fixed the strands coming down along my face and then gave my book one last, longing look before turning and shutting the door behind me. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard music coming from another hallway. I wanted to meet this girl - but stopping by Jem's room wouldn't hurt, would it? He hadn't minded me listening in before.

I knocked once on the door and the music stopped. "Sorry for interrupting you," I said quickly, smiling at him. "I know it's very late at night, but Josie got me up because she wanted me to meet someone. That girl...?"

Jem took the violin from his shoulder. "Ah, yes. The shapeshifter girl-"

"_That's _her ability?" I couldn't keep my mouth from dropping open. "When Josie said she had an amazing power, I thought... I thought perhaps maybe she was really talented with fighting. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Josie's made something bigger than it actually was."

Jem laughed at my startled face. "You weren't at dinner?"

"I've gotten to the part at the barricade," I whispered, my fingers lightly tapping on the door frame. "I couldn't bear to stop reading. It was like being on a really fast train, and I couldn't jump off... But you were playing music, and you shouldn't stop."

"No, that's alright," he said quickly, going as if to put the instrument away. "You're here. We can talk, instead-"

"You got to hear me play the other day," I pointed out, a smile playing on my lips. "And besides, I love listening to you play. Go on, then."

He contemplated what I was saying before placing the violin back on his shoulder. I took a seat on the chair nearby, crossing my ankles and resting my hands on my lap. The music he was playing was absolutely beautiful - much more so than my pitiful attempt on the piano.

I smiled gently, completely forgetting about the girl I was supposed to be seeing until she opened the door, dressed in her nightgown. Her eyes locked with mine, and she started, taking a step until I stopped her by holding up my hand.

Jem stopped too, turning towards the girl as well.

Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't mind to just come right in. My room is right across the hall, and I happened to hear it."

"Are you Tessa Gray?" I asked with curiosity, tilting my head to the side. "The... shapeshifter?"

"Will told me about you," Jem added.

Tessa's didn't seem all that thrilled. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh."

"Oh?" Jem questioned. "You don't sound like you want me knowing about you."

Tessa shrugged. "I think Will's angry with me. Whatever he said to you, it probably wasn't true..."

I grinned at her, laughing. "When is Will not angry with someone? He's angry with me all the time."

A laugh escaped Tessa then, and she shared a small smile with me.

Realizing I hadn't introduced myself, I cleared my throat and rose from my seat, fixing my dress. "I'm Cosette Lintley. It's nice to meet you."

"Cosette?" Tessa asked, her eyes lighting up. "Possibly referring to Les Mis?"

"Yes," I breathed, my own eyes going wide. "Have you read it?"

"Of course - it's quite a good book." Tessa's smile nearly mirrored my own. "I daresay your mother has a good taste in names."

I laughed. "I would love to talk with you so more on the topic, but I think that I've overstayed my welcome. We should talk again soon, Tessa. Goodnight, Jem."

"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you like, Cosette," Jem told me simply. "But goodnight."

My cheeks turned bright red and I ducked out of the room before I could stay and make a fool of myself.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I picked at my porridge slightly, my book slid in between my fingertips. After I had assured Josie last night that I had met Tessa, I had gone back to my room to read. I was almost near the end now, and I felt accomplished - this was a _huge _book, and I had nearly read it all.

On my other side, Jessamine and Will were discussing what to do with Tessa.

As they were talking, said girl walked in, glancing around at all of us as we ate. "Tessa," Jessamine said as Tessa took the seat in front of me. "We were just talking about you."

Tessa blinked. "What about?" She picked up a piece of toast.

"About what to do with you," Will chimed in from his end. "I say we should sell you to the Gypsies."

Charlotte glanced up momentarily. "That's ridiculous, Will."

He sighed. "You're right. We've already tried to sell Josephine, and obviously they wouldn't take her. But then again, who would?"

Josie scoffed. "You're one to talk, Herondale. Without Jem, we probably would have sold you in a heartbeat."

The two exchanged half-hearted glares and went back to eating.

"If my word is worth anything," I spoke up, "I think Tessa should stay. After all, shouldn't we wait until her brother is found? And you were saying something about that... that Panda-something Club?"

"Exactly my thoughts," Charlotte replied, nodding at me. "I was also thinking that the four of you-" she nodded at Josie, Will, and I, "and Jem should go check out the Dark Sisters' house. It's worth a search."

I scowled. "But I'm no use to them out there."

"I second that," Will added, looking annoyed. "Jem and I can do just fine."

"I'd still go anyways," Josie retorted, sticking her chin up. "I haven't been out in a long time, and I'd like to see this place."

"I think Cosette should come." Jem had appeared, entering the dining room. He nodded at me. "I think you should get out as well. And your skills aren't as bad as you seem to think they are."

"They are," I mumbled quietly, ducking my head.

Charlotte shrugged. "You can decide who's going later, but I think you all should go."

They started chattering about something else.

Tessa's eyes found the book in my hand that I was flipping the pages of again. "Oh, you're almost done. Has it made you sad yet?"

I laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe. Enjolras," I whined, recounting what had happened to my favorite character a few pages back. "I say, though, in every book I've ever read, my favorite character always dies."

"I can relate," she told me. "What other books have you read?"

"Not a lot," I told her honestly. "I would like to read more, I really would, but it's really hard to capture my attention. With books, _and _with people..."

She snuck a glance at Jem, who was at the other end of the table talking with Will. "I think I know someone who's captured your attention quite well."

"_Tessa_!" I yelped, feeling my face heat up.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing," she said quickly, patting my hand on the table as she giggled. "I won't tell anyone, but I think it's adorable."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know about that."

Josie's hand fell on my shoulder, and she shook me impatiently. "Come on, Ettie! We have to get ready if we're going to go to that house."

I nodded, marking my place, and nodding at Tessa. "You think you'll survive a day with Jessie?" I asked her, referring to the plans she had made earlier about going into town with Jessamine to pick up dresses.

She swallowed, shrugging. "I hope so."

"She's not so bad," I told her, giving her a wave before leaving the room with Josie.

* * *

"This is the place?" Josie asked, placing a hand on her hip and glancing up at the building in front of us. "Are we quite sure?"

"I think I'm sure," Will retorted.

"I don't trust you half the time," Josie replied back, rolling her eyes.

After bickering a few more times, we finally moved inside. Opting to split up, Josie and I took the upstairs, and Jem and Will went into the cellar. Most times, Josie and I stand next to each other, but with all these doors, we decided we'd each take a certain number and yell to each other if we saw something.

The first few rooms I searched were empty, nothing in them.

Josie shouted from her section, and my heart pounded in my chest. I darted from the room I was in and raced towards her voice, skidding inside. Josie had her hand pressed to her open mouth, and she bent down, trying to look at the young girl in front of her.

She was resting in a chair, her eyes open and blank.

"Is she... Is she dead?" I asked, keeping my space.

Josie nodded, and gestured for me to come up next to her. "She's definitely dead, I think. She looks it, doesn't she? She can't hurt if she's dead, Ettie. Get up here."

Swallowing my fear, I took the spot next to my friend and bent forward. "I wonder who she is."

"Hmmm..." Josie moved around the back of the chair, tapping her chin. "See if you can find some form of identification on her. A necklace with her initials, maybe. A ring?"

Thankful I had gloves on, I stepped forward and reached lightly for the girl's dress, trying to see if anything had fallen into it. Suddenly, she jerked upwards. I let out a cry and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thump.

The girl screamed one word loud and clear at me: _Beware_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really, really love this story. And I think one of my favorite things about this story is Josie and Will's relationship. They're like those friends that can easily joke with each other. ...I don't know. **

**I don't know if most of you are wondering this, but if you are, the main reason I'm focusing this story somewhat on Josie even though it's through Cosette's POV is because I wanted to show some of Sara's ancestors.**

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Thanks to: Ari, WonderfilledNight, and anyone who faved/followed.**

* * *

**Free As a Bird**

**Chapter Two - Of Vampires and Mistakes**

**J**osie was next to me in a flash, her hand grabbing my arm and tugging me to my feet, taking a step in front of me. I tried not to get annoyed - she was just trying to protect me, but I hated feeling as though I were incompetent. The woman screamed "Beware!" once more, and then fell silent, her head dropping to her chest.

We waited in silence for a moment longer.

"Is she dead now?" I asked breathlessly, craning my neck to see around Josie's body. Her back heaved with her deep breaths. "Don't get too close just in case she awakes again."

Josie shook her head. "No, I think she's dead for good now."

Footsteps on the stairs alerted us to Jem and Will's presence. They erupted into the room, and I turned towards them, wild-eyed and out of breath. Josie kept her attention on the girl, most likely to see if she moved again.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, looking behind me. "Is that a dead _girl_?"

Josie moved back, pushing me backwards with her. I stumbled and Jem caught me easily, his hands gripping my upper arms. I turned red, and steadied myself, shooting him a thankful smile before turning back to the girl in the chair.

"Yes, that's what we believe," Josie answered, her fists clenched.

Will pondered it for a moment longer before shaking his head. "No, I don't quite think it's _just _a girl. And not quite dead, either." He bent forward and touched the girl's head, slowly tilting it to the side. An eye had popped from its socket, dangling by a piece of wire. I breathed a sigh of relief. So it _hadn't _been human.

Josie gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "That's-"

"It's not a real eye," I told her, shaking her shoulder gently. "Look, it's like one of Henry's contraptions."

Letting out a sigh, Josie let her head drop onto my shoulder. I patted her shoulders. "Oh, thank goodness," she breathed, and then pulled back, smoothing her bangs. "I was so worried... Looking at dead bodies isn't something I want to do."

I laughed. "You're not the only one."

Josie straightened, and turned to Will, her eyebrows knit together. "So, she's just a robot?"

"Yes, I believe so," Will answered. "Well, now that _that's _over-"

"Well, I'm quite tired." Josie brushed off her skirts and glanced towards me, a brilliant smile on her face. "And I daresay it'll be quite alright to let the boys handle the rest, don't you? Why don't we head outside and get some fresh air?"

I allowed her to take my arm despite the fact I was still okay to look around. I waved goodbye to Jem and nodded my head towards Will, who seemed to be annoyed at Josie. "So, is Mr Daleheart out here?" I asked innocently as Josie and I left the building. "Or, perhaps, in the general area?"

She turned red. "He's not everywhere I go, Ettie."

Shrugging, I chuckled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Sitting at the dining table, I kept my eyes on Will. No matter how much he told me he wasn't going to let anything fall, I didn't trust him. Josie looked amused, watching as with her arms crossed across her chest and one eyebrow raised. Jem, next to me, had told me not to worry, but it didn't seem to stop me from feeling anxious.

Before I could retort again and tell Will to _please _just let it go, Tessa and Jessamine looked in, looking a little stressed.

"Hello, Tessa!" Josie called from her seat, waving her hand slightly. "How are you?" Jessamine rolled her eyes at Josie's pointed ignorance, and Josie laughed. "I was forgetting you, Jessie. It just seemed like Tessa was more likely to answer me."

Tessa, however, was looking at Will with curiosity. "Would you mind telling me what Will's doing?"

"Apparently Jem hung the gasolier wrong, and Will has to fix it." Josie glanced over her shoulder, shrugged, and turned back to all of us. "I think it looked fine, Jem."

"Couldn't you have gotten Thomas to do that?" Jessamine asked, glaring at Will. "You shouldn't-"

"Is there blood on your sleeve?" Will asked suddenly, looking down.

Jessamine paused, lips pressing together, and stormed down towards the end of the table, taking her seat. Tessa remained where she stood, hands clasped together in front of her. "Did something happen while you were out?" Jem asked worriedly.

Tessa bit her lip. "No, not anything-"

Henry burst into the room, cutting Tessa off. I was a little disappointed; I wanted to hear if anything did happen. I was positive something did. Tessa looked a little more withdrawn than usual, and if the blood on Jessamine's sleeve was any indication, something _did _happen.

"I've actually done it!" Henry called happily when he entered the room. "Most of you didn't think I could do it! Especially you."

Upon being pointed at, I turned white and moved down slightly in my seat. "I never said you _couldn't_, I just had doubts..."

Henry seemed to ignore me, and went on to explain what it was.

"So, basically it's a really powerful witchlight?" Will repeated.

Henry nodded, and then turned it on.

I don't know what I had been expecting, but I was definitely not expecting everything to go black. For a moment, I thought I had gone blind. But when Will said the same exact thing, I sighed. "I think the lights just went out. Right?"

"Er, yes, I think that's it," Henry agreed from the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Josie let out a scream, the clatter of her chair soon following. I jumped in the air, my eyes widening despite there being nothing to see. "Josie!" I yelped, more out of fright for my parabatai than anything else. "Are you alright?"

"N-not really!" she managed, but I relaxed.

She didn't sound injured, at least. Just a little spooked and a bit upset.

Charlotte entered the room, her own witchlight in her hand. Blinking, my eyes adjusted to the light again. Charlotte was looking at the ground, looking rather confused. "What's going on?"

Following her line of sight, I blinked again. "Oh. So you weren't in any real trouble, were you?"

When Will had fallen, he had apparently fallen right on Josie. I relaxed a bit, grateful he hadn't fallen on me. Josie, however, looked stricken, and started thrashing her limbs in an attempt to get up. "Can you get _off _me, Herondale?"

"Don't you think I'm _trying_?" he shot back. "You keep hitting me in the head."

"It's not my fault when you're crushing me!"

When Josie and Will had finally gotten back up, Charlotte clucked her tongue at both of them. "Looks like you two have ruined most of the plates?"

"_Me_? I wouldn't have fallen if _someone _hadn't hit me!" Josie replied quickly.

"Someone?" Will said innocently as he brushed something off his shirt. "I wonder who it was. You're probably just imagining things now, Josephine."

They glared at each other for a second more before Charlotte cleared her throat. "I guess we're eating by witchlight tonight."

"Look what you've done," Josie huffed once more under her breath before sliding into a free chair. She crossed her arms and looked annoyed, but when we locked eyes she grinned at me. From the outside, it must've looked like Will and Josie hated each other more than anything. I knew better, though - Josie didn't mind half the fights they got into. She was always someone who could get along with anyone, no matter who they were.

Tessa wearily got into her own seat, across from me, still looking slightly dazed.

"So," I said aimlessly, trying to start up a conversation with myself and Tessa, who were the only two not to be talking. "I finally finished Les Mis."

"Oh!" Tessa smiled gently at me. "Was it as good as you thought it'd be?"

Tessa was still a little guarded around us. The trip with Jessamine had definitely worn down her barriers some, but I was fine speaking with her like this. She'd come out of her shell eventually - I was sure. "Even better," I responded, twirling my fork in my fingers. "Sad beyond belief, but that was to be expected, right?"

She laughed behind her hand. "Yes. Tell me, are there any other books you've wanted to read?"

"Er, no clue," I admitted with a shaky laugh, putting down my fork. "To be honest, this is one of the first books I've read in awhile that didn't have anything to do with Shadowhunter business. I'm not - or rather, _wasn't _- that big of a reader up until I found that book."

"I could recommend a few for you, if you'd like."

"Would you?" I asked happily. "That'd be wonderful. You seem to have a better taste in books than myself, at any rate."

Before Tessa and I could speak about books any further, the doors open and Sophie walked in. It seemed almost as soon as Sophie had entered, Charlotte had left, leaving us with absolutely no reason as to why she had gone. I didn't mind, but Josie turned to me, chewing her bottom lip.

"Do you think there's a bad reason why Charlotte's gone?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "And why would there be a bad reason?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling-"

"Well, quiet." I shushed her and went back to my food, ignoring her pointless chatters. Josie could get herself worked about anything, and most of the time there was nothing going on. She huffed at me and turned to Tessa, her fists clenched on the table.

"Can you _believe _her?" Josie said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Tessa laughed.

When Charlotte came back in, she looked stressed. I assumed her reasons were something that had to do with Tessa, considering the way her eyes darted towards the girl before back to the table. "Somebody would like to speak with you, Tessa."

Laughter forgotten, Tessa turned serious. "Someone? Who, exactly?"

* * *

Apparently, it had been Lady Belcourt that had wished to speak with Tessa. I knew next to nothing about her, and was more than willing to go along with Tessa to see what the conversation had been about, but it seemed as though the space was occupied by Josie and Will, who had been the first to leap up at the chance to go along.

Jem and I had been sent back to the table, despite our arguments.

"We could always do something else, while we wait," he finally suggested as I sighed heavily, resting my chin on my hands. "It's not as if we won't know what's going on. Will or Josephine will tell us."

"Yes, I know." I frowned anyways. "I just wish I could have been there."

He stood suddenly, and I followed him with my eyes as he started towards the doors. "How about we finish that music lesson from earlier?"

I looked at him blankly. "Surely you don't want to hear my incessant poundings on a piano?"

"You were not _that _bad," he told me confidently, nodding. "And I bet you've gotten even better."

"I've only practiced once since you heard me," I mumbled, but got to my feet anyways. I followed him out the door and into the hallway, shaking my head. "Josie helped me a little as well, but... My mind was somewhere else."

He turned to look at me. "Where was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

I gave him a sideways grin. "I daresay you know."

He laughed, knowing exactly what I had meant. "On that book still? Had you finished it or not?"

"I had been on the last page, but Josie had interrupted me. I wanted nothing more than a good ending, sad or not." I shrugged, lacing my fingers together in front of me. "So, as I tried to work diligently on playing the right notes, I imagined my own endings."

"I can only imagine as to what they were."

"Perhaps that would be better saved for another day," I responded, nodding my head towards the door we had approached. "As we've made it to the room."

He sighed anyways, a smile on his face. "I suppose I'll have to wait."

We entered the room, the light more than welcoming. I took a seat at the piano, Jem next to me, and flexed my fingers in anticipation. My foot tapped underneath me, nothing more than a habit when I was next to an instrument. "The same song, I'm assuming?"

He nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my fingers on the keyboard and started from the top. The beginning was the easiest, due to the fact that I remembered the notes easily. The music sounded nice, and for a brief second, much like the ones that Jem and Josie had both played for me different times.

But then I reached the part I had trouble on, and I stumbled a few times.

"See?" I pointed at the one of the keys with my pinkie, glaring lightly at it. "It's always around this time I mess up."

"It's because when you go back to play these two notes," he played them for me quickly, "you place your fingers a few spots back from where they should be."

I squinted. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Where should I place them?"

Once I was assured that I had got the position down, I tried again, from the beginning. This time, I _did_ manage to make those notes. I did botch the ending, but I was excited that I finally gotten past the place I was stuck on.

"Oh, thank you!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around him without thinking.

He laughed, patting my back. "It's no problem."

The doors opened, and Josie stood there, her hands on her hips. A smile was on her face and I stiffened, pulling myself back. "So, there you two lovebirds are. I came just to tell you _basically _everything."

Jem looked over at me. "I told you."

I laughed behind my hand. I supposed I could always count on Josie to tell me everything, couldn't I?

* * *

"So, you're not going?"

"Me?" Josie asked, stretching her arms out in front of her. "No, just Will and Tessa. I think I'd be recognized immediately, don't you?"

I thought for a moment. "I suppose."

The five of us were grouped together in the library. It was rather interesting watching Tessa as Lady Belcourt, and I was amused as Tessa strode back and forth, trying her hardest to act as though she actually were the vampire. Her talent, I had to admit, was impressive - besides the way she acted, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

Josie shifted and let her legs dangle over the edge of the table we were sitting on. She had spent the better part of yesterday explaining to me what the visit had been about, and I was interested. Of course, once again, it didn't seem like I could go - but in this case, I knew it was for the better. I probably would have been caught easily had I gone.

Will, Jem, and Tessa were all locked in conversation about how she should walk, and vampire things - I would have listened in, but Josie was tossing an apple between her hands, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

And, curious, I leaned back on my hands, gazing down at her. "Are you alright?"

From where she was laying down on her back, she jumped at my voice. The apple smashed her on the nose, and her head snapped back. I winced for her, and she yelled in pain, her hands scrambling to cover her nose. "Did you say something, Ettie?"

"Yes, but I think it's been answered." I took the apple from where it had rolled to and stared at it. There was an indent on the side from where Josie's nose had hit it. It wasn't a good apple at all, I noted, and wondered why she had grabbed it. "Are you preoccupied with something else?"

"Besides worry for Tessa?" Josie said with a sigh. "Because I am worried for her."

Knowing full well that wasn't it, I grinned. "Aren't you worried for Will?"

"Herondale? He could be eaten by a vampire and I wouldn't care." She snorted, brushing her bangs from her forehead. Her amused face turned into a serious one, and she clasped her hands together on her stomach. "No, I'm worried for him too."

"Do you think they'll make it out okay?"

"Perhaps." Josie's tone was thoughtful. "I'm worried that if Tessa does see Nate, she'll do something out of character."

"Nate was her brother?"

"Correct."

I could see how Tessa might react different than Lady Belcourt would if she were to see Nate. Kicking my legs back and forth and still holding the apple in my hand, I peered down at Josie. "As much as I know having Will in danger worries you, I know that's not it, Josie."

She covered her suddenly red face with her hands. "I'm afraid if I tell you'll think I'm just a stupid girl."

"I'd never think that of you," I responded. I grabbed her hand with my free one, squeezing it gently and letting it go. "You can tell me anything, and you know it."

"If I couldn't tell you something, Cosette, who could I tell?" She let her hands drop and sighed deeply, her chest rising and falling. "Alright, well... I saw Ellis yesterday."

"Daleheart?" I rocked forward. "Wouldn't that be a _good _thing?"

"It was!" she cried unhappily, her arms suddenly in the air. "Until I saw the girl he was with, and Cosette, she was _beautiful_! Even prettier than Jessamine, if that's possible! Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green and bright and-"

"Your eyes are a perfect shade of emerald," I interjected, trying to cheer her up. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Josie. Perhaps it was his cousin."

She breathed deeply. "How could I not? He's gorgeous, and surely he wouldn't want to settle down with me. I'm not even all that strong compared to some Shadowhunters-"

"Come on," I said once more, patting her head. "You shouldn't panic until you know everything."

Josie caught my hand as I was lifting it to scratch my cheek. She locked eyes with me, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "But imagine if you had seen Jem with another girl! Even prettier than you - though there is no such girl - and you couldn't go over and speak with him! Would _you _jump to conclusions?"

Out of habit I glanced over towards Jem, who was laughing at something Tessa had either said or done. My heart clenched and I looked back at Josie, who was waiting in anticipation. And I knew, whether I liked it or not, I had to be honest with her. I was always honest with Josie. "Yes, I suppose so. I... most likely would."

"See?" She let my hand go and fell back against the table again. "It's hard."

I laughed slightly. "Believe me, I have a good feeling for you and Mr Daleheart."

"You do? Oh, why you do think so?"

"I just... I just _know_."

Before I could elaborate, someone had grabbed my hand and gently tugged me from the table. I leapt down next to Jem, who steadied me before I could fall into him. My face turned red but he pointed towards the door, quickly ushering me behind a bookcase. Tessa was already there, but she didn't seem to know what was going on.

Josie was suddenly tossed next to me by Will. She turned to glare at him, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "You could have asked me to come," she whispered hotly.

"You wouldn't have moved fast enough," he shot back, rolling his eyes at her.

The doors opened, and I spun around on my heel to see who had come in.

"The Enclave," I heard Will say behind me.

People filtered in, Charlotte leading them. I recognized nearly most them, especially Gabriel Lightwood, who rather annoyed me. Though I suppose I shouldn't have a say - I never really talked to him anyways.

Josie made a noise in the back of her throat. "Don't go starting fights, Herondale."

Will moved out to see closer. I moved back slightly from the bookcase, standing in between Tessa and Jem. I knew someone was going to recognize Will, and I hoped he'd be smart enough to get back before someone did-

"Who's back there?"

Nope. Mr Lightwood had beat me do it.

"I was just coming by to get Josephine out of here." He had pulled Josie out before she could dodge behind Jem, and groaned, shaking her head. "She's the one who wanted to listen in to your conversation."

* * *

The whole evening I had been worrying.

Not only had Tessa and Will gone out, but everyone had gone out too. Well, not _everyone_ - Josie and I and of course others hadn't, but it still felt as though we were left out of the loop.

By the time I spotted a carriage coming up, my heart had felt as though it were ready to burst from my chest. Tessa, Charlotte, Henry, and someone I didn't know where the first to come up the steps.

Josie and I had rushed over from where we had been perched at the piano, not playing anything. We had both been waiting in hushed silence, watching as the carriage grew closer and closer.

"That must be Nate," Josie whispered in my ear as the doors opened.

"He... he looks horrible." I gaped, one hand moving to cover my mouth. "I hope he's okay. I can hardly imagine how Tessa's doing."

We let them go by, presumably to get Nate some help.

Voices outside alerted us to the arrival of Will and Jem. My pulse sped up instantly and I darted out the doors before Josie could stop me. I didn't feel the steps as I ran down them, my hair flying behind me. I cursed the fact that I had taken out the clips earlier, having thought I'd be well in bed before anyone came home.

I nearly threw myself at Jem, my arms going to wrap around his neck. He caught me quickly, and due to the impact, we spun around before my feet hit the ground again. My eyes widened as I realized what I had done, and I quickly took a step back, my cheeks flushed. "I-I'm sorry! I was just really worried, and-"

He laughed, his hand gently touching my cheek. "It's alright. I'm not injured, Cosette."

Attempting to get my breathing under control, I smiled.

Next to us, Josie had casually walked up next to Will, holding her dress in her hands as she made her way closer. She squinted at Will before grabbing his arm, making him move faster than he already had been. "I knew something was wrong with you! What is it?"

He had barely said 'vampire blood' before Josie had scowled, nearly dragging him up the stairs. "No worries, because I won't let you _near _any vampires!"

"I feel so relieved in your care," he replied sarcastically.

I turned towards Jem before laughing, crossing my arms across my chest as we both started towards the Institute from where we'd been standing. I paused once we got inside, licking my lips. "I'm honestly sorry about running at you. I was just worried, mostly because Josie had gotten me all riled up. You must have been scared stiff when you saw me running at you."

"I thought you must have been mad or something," he replied honestly, a smile on his face. "You looked pretty angry."

"Did I?" Absolutely mortified, I raked my fingers through my hair and let it cover my eyes.

He turned, looking down the hallway before looking back at me. "I like your hair like that. Down, I mean."

I didn't agree with him one bit - when my hair was down, you could see the lighter blonde strands that I hated more than anything. But I turned red anyways, a smile playing on my own lips. "Thank you."

"I should go speak with Tessa now. Try not to let Josie hurt Will too much?"

My heart suddenly ceased with its rapid beating. My mind went to the conversation Josie and I had had about Mr Daleheart and jumping to conclusions... But surely I couldn't be jealous of Tessa? No, I wasn't. I was positive. And so what if Jem wanted to spend his time with her? I was absolutely okay with that. Absolutely, positively-

"Cosette?"

I blinked, not realizing I had been lost in thought. "Oh, yes, of course! Tell her I hope she's okay and that I'm glad she found her brother."

He gave me one last smile before leaving.

I sighed, turning on my heel, ready to find Josie.


End file.
